At the start of many sporting events, such as a football game, a coin or token is often tossed into the air and allowed to fall, with even odds as to whether one side of the coin or token will land face up. The result of the coin flip determines, in part, how the sporting event begins, such as which team will receive the first kickoff and which team will defend which end of the field. The same sort of coin flip is often used to determine which of two alternatives is to be selected, when the result of the coin flip is completely random.
For most of these types of coin flips, a simple coin such as a half dollar is used. For sporting events of most significance, such as a championship game, a commemorative coin is often produced, with income from the sales of copies of the coin helping to defray the costs of the event. However, such commemorative coins have always in the past been made as a single article of manufacture, typically by pressing a blank in a die press. In other words, once the coin to pressed, the heads and the tails sides are set in place forever.
Commemorative coins do not have to be a flip coin and have for a long time been used by the military to represent a tight bond between members of military units. Such commemorative coins or challenge coins have been used on the battlefield to identify soldiers to other units as well. Their popularity has spread to teams and clubs. Recognizing that challenge coins build team spirit, preserve unity and encourage stronger ties; many other organizations have begun issuing custom challenge coins to bolster these traits including fraternities, sororities, associations, clubs, organizations and so on.
Thus, there remains a need for a coin token that may be altered or varied to accommodate different events, or at the pleasure of the user or owner of the token. The present invention is directed to filling this need in the art.